Pushing Me Away
by Lasciel
Summary: My first songfic, please R + R. Uh, it's 'bout an OC I know, and my own OC, with an RP involved, just read it...


OOC - Well, I have been in an RP on neopets with a person named cozmicpopsickle78 and his madeup character Riku. Well, Riku is the son of Pegasus (DON'T ASK, I KNOW PEGAUS DOESN'T HAVE A SON, HE IS A RPER ON NEOPETS AND THAT'S WHAT HE PUT IN HIS DESC!!!!). Liz had came to duelest Island with hopes of killing Pegasus. Riku went to stop her. Liz threatened him with suicide. So now he is following her around making shure she doesn't kill herself, which kept him buisy enough so he didn't kill Bakura who killed his father, Pegasus (as seen in the comics.). It doesn't make much sense, both are madeup characters, so don't try to make sense of it, Ok? Read on now...

Disclamer - I do not own Yugioh, nor anything elese in this story besides my OC Liz. Riku is owned by cozmicpopsickle78, Riku, if you don't like me using my character PLESE neomail me saying so, or elese it will NOT be removed! I know most of the material here is not from the RP, but just, please, let it stay? I promise I won't make a mockery of your character. I also don't own Linkin Park or the song P5HG ME A*WY. I own nearly nothing, except my madeup character and her millennium item, the millennium Bracelet. KK? Read on...

Bold and italic and underlined is song lyrics.

Italics is thoughts

Normal type is what is seen.

"Quotes are speech"

/Shashes are things read thru facil(sp?) expressions and things of the such/

* * *

P5HNG ME A*WY

~When I look into your eyes, theirs nothing there to see, nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me. ~

Liz stood in the kitchen, her wrists wrapped in a gauze, stained crimson. Riku looked up at her, halve-finished sandwitch in hand. Liz glared at him.

"What?" Questioned Liz. She pulled down her shirt sleeves, trying to hide her wrists. However, she was wearing a t-shirt, so that didn't really work.

"You said you wouldn't do that again." Said Riku as a reply. Liz glanced at her wrists.

"Well I lied." Liz turned on her heel, and exited the room.

~Everything Falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down, everything has to end, you'll soon find were out of time left to watch it all unwind, everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down~

Liz smirked wickedly, pushing the knife deeper into her flesh, a large crimson stain forming on her shirt-sleeve. She dropped the knife, falling unconcious, the dull thud of her hitting the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Riku herd the thud, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Liz? Liz, are you allright? What did you do this time?" When Riku got no reply, he began to worry. Using a coat-hanger to unlock the door, he entered the room, finding Liz unconcious in a deep red puddle. He instantally picked up the phone and dialed 9-11

~Ive lied to you... this is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you ~

Riku again questioned the members of the "gang"

"Where is Liz?" The gang members formed a circle around him.

"We allready told ya, she hasn't been 'round here since she moved to Japan!" One of the gang members spoke. Another took out a gun from his pocket.

"I suggest you leave now, before we have to hurt ya." The one with the gun said. Riku began to think about why he was even doing this.

~Everything Falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down, everything has to end, youll soon find we're out of time,(for the sake of being with you) left to watch it all unwind, Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down ~

Riku looked around the dark room, his eyes adjusting to the light. Liz flicked a switch, as the room became semi-bright, only halve the lamps fuctioning. Riku looked over at a shelf, noticing multiple pictures of Liz, assumingly her father, what looked to be her brother, and Pegasus, without the millennium eye and with Cecilia(sp?). Riku picked up one of the pictures with what seemed to be Liz's brother.

"Who is he?" Riku questioned. Liz, with one sweep of her arm, swept all the pictures to the floor, broken glass covering the dusty carpet. Why did he have to ask... thought Liz to herself.

~The sacrifice is never knowing why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind, to me ~

As Liz raised the dagger to her neck, Riku plucked it from her hand. Liz spun around, and glared at him.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She angrly questioned.

"Why do you want to die?" He simply replied.

~I've tried like you, to do everything you wanted to, this is the last time Ill take the blame for the sake of being with you. ~

The little chibi watched, as the game-owner boiled with anger. She drew her final card.

"Game owver, you woose. Tywant dwagon, 2900/2500. I have the highest totaw attawk powints, I win." Said the little Chibi, a smirk on her face. Riku watched the game of darkness, as the game owner clutched his head, falling on the ground, screaming. Chibi Liz walked back towards Riku, handing him the giant Tyrant Dragon plushie she had just won. Riku looked down at Chibi Liz, holding up the large Tyrant Dragon plushie that dwarfed the minute darkness queen.

~Everything Falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down, (The sacrifice of hiding in a lie) everything has to end, youll soon find we're out of time, left to watch it all unwind ~

Liz uncorked the small bottle of arsenic, drinking it all in one lethal dose. Riku just watched, in anger, as she threw the empty bottle to the ground.

"Judging by the dosage, I would say that I have oh say... halve an hour to live? It seems, that you, Riku, have failed in your self-appointed duity to keep me from taking my own life. Sorry." Riku glared at her, helpless to do anything.

~The sacrifice is never knowing why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind, to me. ~

/Shutup/ Was the word her face read. Liz just glared at Riku, who had pulled her backwards from the edge of the wall. He held her hands behind her back, as she was stuck, unable to move any direction. Riku glared at her.

"Don't kill yourself, you have so much to live for."

/Shutup/ Her face still read.

"Please, stop trying to kill yourself, you have a lot to live for." Riku repeated.

~Reverse psychology, is failing miserably, its so hard to be left all alone, telling you is the only chance for me, theres nothing left but to turn and face you, when I look into your eyes, theirs nothing there to see, nothing but own mistakes staring back at me, Asking why... The sacrifice of hiding in a lie, the sacrifice is never knowing why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind to me. Why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind to me...~

"Why do you keep doing this?!?" Yelled Riku, holding up a needle, filled with a black liquid, easily seen as deadly.

"Why do you care?" She replied. Riku thought to himself.

Why do I care? No matter what I do, she just keeps pushing me away...

* * *

Well, that's it. My first songfic. I know it sucks, and I'm sorry Riku, but I made your character a little too OOC, but please, don't flame it? I might do another songfic on another madeup character I know later on, but that is NOT a promise! 

|

|

|

\/ Don't forget to reveiw on your way out!


End file.
